Gloomy World
Chapter One of the Cel Story Arc He sat upright abruptly. He looked around, confused''.'' He sat inside of a huge... thing. There was a giant wheel to his right, a wheel with three large spokes inside of it. Directly in front of him was a huge glass wall with many holes in it. He sat upon a soft material, a leathery material. There was a big mirror sitting near him. Where am I? Who am I? He thought. He looked into the mirror. He was odd-looking, with a wooden torso, two small pistons for arms, legs made from gears, a head made from what appeared to be a marble, and an aluminum foil jacket tied to his back. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that the number 118 was written on his torso. What did it mean? He looked around more closely at his mysterious surroundings. A shred of paper sat nearby. He walked to it to take a closer look at it. The word "Cell" was written on it. He liked the sound of that. "Cell..." he said suddenly. He jumped. The sound of the word was wonderful, and he decided to call himself Cel from this point on. There was suddenly a loud buzzing sound. Cel swiveled around quickly, looking for the source of the sound. Something flew by outside of the glass wall. Cel crouched down and pulled on the hood of his jacket. It flew by again, this time a bit closer. An incredibly loud alarm began sounding as the huge monstrosity flew in through one of the holes in the glass towards Cel. It had four huge wings, two of which reflected what little light had existed in the first place, another was a giant saw blade, and the final appeared limp and useless. It had the words "301 Emergence" written on one wing and had a single glowing red eye. Cel parried out of the way and fell off of the soft platform he was on before and onto a cold rubbery floor. He took in his new surroundings quickly. Two huge pedals sat in front of him in a wall, bits of trash littered the floor, and there was a hole in the floor! He could escape through there! He sprinted towards the hole, the monster still chasing him, still sounding it's alarm. He leapt through the hole and fell once again, this time landing on hard, gravelly ground. He looked back and saw the huge mechanical beast struggling with the hole, trying to get through, but to no avail. It screeched horribly as sparks began flying from the joints holding it's wings in place and then burst into flames and exploded from the immense pressure it was exerting on itself by trying to get through the hole. Cel stared in awe at the charred remains of the creature. Something fell from the scrap, and Cel went to see what it was. It was some sort of round blade. He picked it up and found that it was light enough for him to carry with him. It was the perfect weapon. Once again he looked around and saw two colossal tires at each end of the thing he had awakened in. He cautiously walked out from under the thing and took a look around. There were ruins everywhere. Broken metal, plastics, anything imaginable lie ahead of him. In the distance was a group of disc-shaped things moving through the waste. "What is all of this?" Cel wondered. He wondered where he came from and where he was. He wanted to find out, he wanted to find the creator. With another step, he had entered the Wasteyard. Next chapter: The Wastes Category:Archived